ultimate_dragon_story_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
Ben Tennyson (Modern)
Ben Tennyson, also known as Modern Ben or Neo Ben by the Time Patrol, is the alternate counterpart of Ben Tennyson from the twin dimension of Dimension 10. 'Appearance' Ben looks exactly like his Prime counterpart at age 10 - 11 except his structures and hairstyle are different. He wears a black and green shirt with the #10 on the top left corner, green cargo shorts, black low profile sneakers along with white tube socks. On his left wrist is the Omnitrix. When Ben is going swimming, he wears a blue boxer shorts. 'Personality' Ben behaves exactly how Ben behaves at young age except to greater degree, which often lead to many consequences such as awaken the Hydromancer or disturbing the Gnoblin. Regardless, he retains the caring and heroic side, willing to save people in dangers and even risk his own life for others when he faces threat such as Vilgax. In The ''Filth'', Ben declares that he greatly dislikes chores. In Waterfilter, Ben has a bad habit of cannonballing on any water surface. In Brief Career of Lucky Girl, Ben shows that he's not into as many fandoms as Gwen, and often teases her and geek cultures. 'History' 'Origin' In the beginning of the summer vacation, the Tennyson camped out at the forest and Ben was tasked to gather the firewoods, much to his dismay. As he carried the woods to the campsite, a meteorite crashed nearby and Ben, under curiousity, heads toward the crash site. There, he found the Omnitrix and it strapped itself on his wrist. In his attempts to remove it, he accidentally activate it and transformed into a Pyronite dubbed Heatblast. At first, he freaks out but soon realize he's not in pain. Almost immediately, he was attacked by Drones but he quickly disposes of them with his new powers. After regrouping with Max and Gwen, they soon were assaulted by Gigantic Drone and Ben used the Omnitrix's power to defeat it. During the road trip, they encounters foes such as the mad doctor Aloysius Animo, the power-hungry warlock Hex and the unpredictable clown Zombozo. They even cross path with Frightwig several times. 'Season 1' In The Filth, Ben was tasked in cleaning the Rust Bucket while Max and Gwen head to the festival in Las Vega. During the chore, he encounters Maurice and Sydney, who tricked Ben into letting them steal the RV so they can use its parts to create the Magg-O-Nett Monster to destroy Las Vegas but Ben twarts their plans as Four Arms, only to have the RV dirty again, much to his displeasure. In Waterfilter, the Tennyson arrives at Niagara Falls and spend a night but Ben snuck out to dive into the waterfalls as the Arburian Pelarota dubbed Cannonbolt, thus accidentally awaken the Hydromancer. In the morning, the Hydromancer attacked the nearby city and Ben fought it as an Orishan dubbed Overflow. In the end, Overflow defeated the Hydromancer by splashing them all onto dry lands, rendering them weak and defenseless. They were locked up and departed but not before Ben dive into the lake again as Cannonbolt. In The Ring Leader, Ben and Gwen enters the wrestling tournament to win $1000 cash prize, with Ben as Four Arms while Gwen poses as his couch. Four Arms managed to reach to the finale, where he battles the champion Iron Kyle. In midst of battle, Four Arms timed out, thus revealing his true identity and Iron Kyle gain the upper hand. Ben counters by transforming into Overflow and defeated Iron Kyle, revealing to be a robotic suit for the real Kyle. Despite Ben's victory, both Ben and Kyle were disquilified for cheating. In Riding the Storm Out, during their stop at the Mountain, Ben attempts to fiddle the Omnitrix to recharge faster but end up breaking it. Then the Weatherheads, posing as the agents, enters the park and constructed the weather tower in their attempt to create the Space Cyclone. Ben attempts to use the Omnitrix to become Four Arms but the malfunctioning Omnitrix instead transforms him into a new Fusion Alien, a combination between Tetramand and Galvan known as Gray Arms. Gray Arms attempts to battle the Weatherheads but because of the weakness, Gray Arms was easily defeated by the Weatherheads then forced to retreat with his family. Ben, being impatient and not let the Omnitrix repair itself, activated the Omnitrix and end up transforming into Amalgam Ben. In the difficult battle, Amalgam Ben managed to destroy the tower and send the Weatherhead into space. He timed out and finally decide to let the Omnitrix repair itself. In The Clocktopus, the Tennyson arrives at the construction site of Max's favorite pier, where they encountered Steam Smythe, an evil retro scientist attempting to destroy the construction site with his Clocktopus. Ben had difficulty to battle Clocktopus due of his fear of squid but thanks to Max and Gwen, he was able to face his fear and defeated Steam Smythe. In Take 10, Ben attempts to make an indie action movie so Gwen (as the camerawoman) films Ben as Heatblast battling the Bug Gang but end up getting hurt and letting the Bug Gang escape. Ben located the Bug Gang and their leader, the narcissitic Queen Bee, as Cannonbolt but failed to defeat them due of focusing on looking good for the film so Gwen offers to make a movie of Queen Bee, thus causing her evilness to go down. In the end, Ben leaves them after they promised to never steal again and returns to the RV, just to find his movie is not well made. In Growing Pain, the Tennyson made a stop at the superstore Shoppe but Ben and Gwen's bickering grew out of hand so Max left them in the daycare with Nanny Nightmare. However, Nanny used her Rregressive Baby Powder formula to turn Ben and Gwen into toddlers (though she expected they should be babies) and reveals she planned to turn the whole town's population into babies so she can "restart" humanity. However, Ben and Gwen twarted her plans and regain their original age. In Shhh!, the Rust Bucket broke down near an ancient temple so they explore the temple, where the locals had a strict rule of maintaining silence. Bored, Ben broke the rule and explore the temple as Heatblast then play xylophone with the crystals, thus awakening the Docile Dragon. Ben struggled to battle Docile Dragon but was too powerful until he discovers he cannot eat nor damage crystal so he used the Petrosapien dubbed Diamondhead to defeat Docile Dragon then everyone maintain absolute silence, making it fall asleep. In Brief Career of Lucky Girl, the Tennyson arrives at the cosplay convention, where Gwen participate the Lucky Girl convention. Ben, not into fandom, explore around in search for fans of his own until he ran into Hex, who was after Merlin's magic wand. Ever though Hex attains the wand, Gwen tricked Hex into believing she has the real wand and cause a wild goose chase around the convention, with Ben attempting to stop Hex. In the end, Hex enters a panic attack by the group of fans cosplaying as zombies and gets carried away by the police. Ben and Gwen enjoys the victory but wonders what happens to Merlin's wand. In Animo Farm, Ben discovered a force field surrounding a nearby farm during their stop at the corn festival but by bypassing the force field, Ben was stuck as a Lepidopterran dubbed Stinkfly. There, he discovered Dr. Animo's Mutant Animals known as the Alphas. He teams up with the Accidentals, Animo's defective Mutant Animals, to defeat the Alphas and escape Animo's farm. Afterward, Ben and the Accidentals partictipate the football game and won. In Clown College, the Tennyson visits Max's old college to watch the State U football game. When Ben overdone his pranks, he spotted Zombozo, who was planning to gas the whole stadium with knock-out gas and rob all the victims. Ben managed to defeat Zombozo and his clowns as Cannonbolt. In Adventures in Babysitting, the Tennyson made a stop in the desert town and met Maxine and her grandsons, Ryan and Simon. As Max and Maxine trek across the canyon and Gwen attempts to flirt with the gamer Ryan, Ben was stuck to babysit Simon until Simon got thirsty and wants fruit punch. Because Simon needs a specific type of juice for his spoiled nature, Simon went on a rampage with his backpack, which somehow grants him a robotic suit and repeatedly defeats Ben until Ryan came to the rescue and gave him the juice he wants. Maxine departs while Ben and Gwen were exhausted and comments how the family are like the mirrored version of themselves, ignoring the dehydrating Max. In Something I Ate, the Tennyson went on the tour of the Laughlin Mint & Musuem until it was attacked by Dr. Animo's Slurpstack, who got sick from eating something that it doesn't agree with its stomach, making it very violent and aggressive. It ate Max and Ben used Gray Matter to subdue it and enter its stomach to save Max. After forcing Slurpstack to regugitate all the objects it ate, they succeed of taming the beast with candies. In Steam is the Word, the Tennyson participate the festival where the people are able to open the time capsule of Nikola Tesla. However, Steam Smythe stole the time capsule in order to gain Telsa's secrets. The Tennyson gave chase and, in the midst of battle, the time capsule opens and reveals to contain Tesla's teddy bear, much to Smythe shock and horror. Afterward, Ben defeated Smyth and returns the time capsule safely. In The Beast Inside, Lester, Max's old classmate, invited the Tennyson for a tour at the zoo near the college. As Max left to find Lester, Ben and Gwen were attacked by a Mutant Animal, who later to reveal to be Lester, who was mutated by Dr. Animo's newest Animerger, which was created as reference by the Omnitrix's powers. During the battle, Ben as Heatblast overloaded the Animerger, which mutated Animo into wolf-gorilla-octopus tri-brid. In the end, Gwen used the old photo of Animo's past, thus allowing him to snap out of the mutation before the police takes Animo away. In All Wet, Ben and Gwen are having fun at World of Wet Water Park until Gwen befriends with Frida. However, Ben immediately realized that Frida is actually Frightwig, who was planning to sabotage the park. Ben succeeds to twart her plan but was blamed for the damages and Gwen didn't back him up, thinking Ben was being jealous until Frightwig unintentionally gave away her tendrils. After apologizing, Ben battles Frightwig and defeated her. In Villain Time, the Tennyson were visiting the Hoover Dam, where they encountered Tim Buktu, who wants to be the hero and becomes competetive with Ben. Eventually, they soon discovered Tim purposely cause the incidents in order to rescue people from them so Ben stops Tim from harming more innocents and turn him over to the polices. In Drive You Crazy, the Tennyson arrives at the Cali 1000 racing tournament and met Komal, whose race car was sabotaged by the daredevil Lagrange and injured her ankle in process. Ben and Gwen took her place as racers and participate the race, with Ben using Upgrade to enhance the race car. In the end, Ben as Heatblast defeats Lagrange and won the race. They gave the cash money to Komal so she can fix her shop. In Tomorrow Today, the Tennyson visits Buddy's Vision of Tomorrow exhibit. However, in the middle of the tour, Ben confronts Steam Smythe, who was stealing the blueprints for Buddy's secret weapon, the MFB. However, when Smythe activated the MFB, it turns out to be a giant ferris-wheel automaton and the MFB stands for Mobile Fun Base. Enraged, Smythe attempts to destroy Ben with MFB but was defeated by Stinkfly. The gang then ride on MFB to enjoy themselves. In Story, Bored, Ben and Gwen visits Castle Kleinhart's convention where the author I.J. Crowling was paid as a spokeperson for the series Grimorie Girls that was written by a ghost writer. Suddenly Hex attacked, revealing that the "storybook" is actually the Grimorie of Archamada and used it to transform into a powerful naga. Ben battles Hex as XLR8 then Diamondhead until he finally seperate the book from Hex, thus losing his powers and got defeated. In Hole in 10, the minature golf course based of a small town was interrupted by the Ground Hawg Gang, Mutant Animal/Human created by Dr. Animo. They mistaken the golf course for an actual town and start destroying it. Ben succeed of defeating the leader as Gray Matter, marking him as the new leader. Taking advantage of his new status, Ben commands the Ground Hawg Gang to repair the golf course then send them after Dr. Animo. In Recipe for Disaster, the Tennyson visits the food convention at the mountain and met 3 chefs who were actually alien in disguise. After Ben rescused the other chef from the fire as a Florauna dubbed Wildvine, the alien chefs noticed Wildvine and plans on eating him for lunch. They separated Wildvine from the group and attempts to eat him. Ben managed to defeat him as Stinkfly by taking advantage of the flammable property of his methane spray. He successfully returns to camp safely. In Rustbucket RIP, Ben discovered the rare Sumo Slammer card and used XLR8 to quickly buy it before anyone else while Max was on the tour of Oldeville. Unfortunately, Billy Billion also have his eyes on the card and stole the Rustbucket to force Ben into trading the card for the RV. However, Ben instead battle Billy to reclaim the RV and keep the card. In the end, Ben defeated Billy but end up burning half of the card. This earns Billy a grudge against Ben. In Freaky Gwen Ben, during the visit at the carnival, Ben encounters Hex once again, who plans to attain the Titan Earth Gloves. To prevent Ben from interfering, he cast a body swap spell on Ben and Gwen, swapping each other's body but in the end, Ben turns Gwen into Upgrade to weaken the gloves and defeats Hex. Then Max used the spellbook to swap the cousins back to normal. In Ben 24hrs, the Tennyson visits Adrenaland, the only amusement park that opens at night. Because of that, Ben had difficulty to stay away and attempts to use his alien forms to maintain awake but failed. When the park got sabotaged and people are in danger, Ben managed to stay awake long enough to save everyone and repair the park as Diamondhead. In the end, Ben fell alseep in the Rust Bucket. In Bright Lights, Black Heart, the Tennyson arrived at the Maimi Movie studio where they met Micheal Morningstar, the famous teen star. However a fire incident cause Ben to save the actor as Diamondhead, thus drawing all attentions away from Micheal, which upsets him. Micheal then reveals to be a life-draining vampire-like mutant who lives centuries feasting on his admirer's life essence. Ben struggled to battle Micheal as Heatblast but Micheal is too powerful until Heatblast and Gwen managed to attract attentions away from Micheal, thus weaken him and Heatblast defeated him, leaving him drained and husk. An agent attempts to offer Ben into becoming a star but Ben declined, stating he doesn't want to end up like Micheal. 'Season 2' TBA 'Powers And Abilities' 'Equipment' Like all Omnitrix Warriors, Ben wields the Omnitrix, which he later upgraded it into Super Omnitrix during his battle against Vilgax. 'Accessible Aliens' *Cannonbolt *Diamondhead *Four Arms *Gax *Gray Matter *Heatblast *Overflow *Stinkfly *Upgrade *Wildvine *XLR8 'Weaknesses' Like all Omnitrix Warriors, Ben can only stay transformed for 10 minutes. Once he's timed out, he's vulnerable to lethal attacks. Ben often relies on brute force rather than well-plan method, which often led him into troubles. Ben has a strong fear of squids. However, the phobia was completely conquered when Ben unlocked Gax. Depending what aliens he transformed into, Ben also inherited their weaknesses. 'Trivias' *In Drive You Crazy, Gwen states Ben is 7 seconds younger than her. *This version of Ben is the only Omnitrix Warrior to ever use a Galvanic Mechamorph to upgrade the Omnitrix.